<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Little One-Shots by Phrog_Enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115706">Dream SMP Little One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrog_Enby/pseuds/Phrog_Enby'>Phrog_Enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Dream, CG!Philza, CG!Quackity, CG!SBI, Little Space, Little!Dream, Little!JSchlatt, Little!Sapnap, Little!Techno, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Stuffies, Supportive Tommy, Supportive Wilbur, ao3 tags are stupid, cg!puffy, possible future angst, this isn't age play I just know some people search for agere through this tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrog_Enby/pseuds/Phrog_Enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi yeah, so I really really really love Little fanfiction, it's very calming for me to read. So I kinda decided to make some of my own? Give me some tips in the comments or tell me if I've done anything wrong because this is my first time writing this kind of thing. Completely SFW, Non-Sexual Age Play (though it isn't age play, just using this tag), no shipping in this, and if any of the cc's are uncomfortable with this stuff I will take it down faster than anything. Give me some suggestions in the comments of what pairings you wanna see. I really have a soft spot for little or CG SBI, so you'll probably be seeing a lot of them! I also kind of wanna write both angsty and non-angsty CG!Dream and CG!Schlatt one-shots, mostly non-angsty though, so please tell me if anyone would like that ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things about requests, i.e. what I will do and what I won't do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!! (as of 5/4/21)</p><p>What I will do:</p><p>Only platonic (I honestly don't want to have to figure out who is or isn't comfy with shipping because that takes forever to figure out sometimes)</p><p>Most people from the Dream SMP</p><p>Regression of most ages, I am not entirely comfortable with writing like younger than 2 as I am not familiar with that very much.</p><p>Fluff and Angst</p><p>Based in IRL or in Minecraft/Dream SMP</p><p>Pacifiers, Sippy cups, etc.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>What I won't do:</p><p>People who:<br/>
Are not a part of the Dream SMP<br/>
Are cancelled<br/>
Are uncomfortable with this</p><p>Any major triggers (major blood, gore, death, etc.) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can leave requests here or on another chapter, though I would prefer it on this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Tired Piglin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little!Techno, CG!Philza<br/>Techno's age range- 4-7<br/>Any content warnings that should be here, please let me know. Again, any cc's that are uncomfortable with this stuff, I will take this down. Also, please remember, all of this is strictly platonic, a family dynamic between the sleepy bois.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Techno? Mate, are you awake?" Techno could hear the voice of his friend, who was more of a father to him than anything, through the door. He wants to answer him normally, his known monotone sounding voice, but his voice is nothing more than a whisper just loud enough for the man to hear.</p><p>"Yeah?" It was simple, but enough for Phil to open the door calmly, the same soft smile on the man's face. His face quickly contorts to worry, seeing the sight of Techno before him.</p><p>Techno grimaces, hoping his exhaustion isn't too obvious. Looking between his crumpled pink hair, his misplaced glasses and crown, and papers strewn carelessly over the desk, Phil sighs, walking carefully toward Techno.</p><p>"Tech," Phil starts, his tone filled with gentle concern, as if the man is afraid that he'll scare the half-piglin before him, "When was the last time you slept, mate?"</p><p>Techno thought for a second, trying to distinguish the days and nights, before settling on a number that was probably close, "More than like, two hours?" He asks Phil, who nods while crossing his arms, "Probably... 5 days? But other than that, twenty-four hours probably." The math sounded right, but his brain feels too foggy from being tired to be entirely sure.</p><p>Phil looks up, closing his eyes for a second, before sitting across from Techno and lowering his voice, "And when was the last time you regressed?" Though it was no secret that Techno is a Little to anyone in the area, or that Phil is his Caregiver, it is still was more comforting for Techno to keep it private.</p><p>Technoblade sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose while leaning back in his chair. The part of him that was mentioned had jumped at the slightest want to regress. The part of Techno that wants to just curl up with a blanket and a stuffie while Phil reads him a story.</p><p>But he can't. Too much work, too much planning, too much resource gathering, too much everything to get done. "A few weeks." He mumbles, hoping Phil would just leave him be, despite knowing he won't.</p><p>"Repeat that please, Tech." Phil says gently, though his face is drawn up tight as he had heard what the other had said, hoping it isn't true. That he had possibly heard wrong.</p><p>"A few weeks. Three, to be exact." Techno says, loud enough for Phil to hear. Techno stiffens, awaiting the concern and possible anger to be thrown at him. He doesn't have the energy to defend himself and to keep his Little side subdued. He just knows, he'll try to defend himself, losing focus and allowing his Little side to slip right through from being yelled at. Or, he will sit there quietly, probably cry, and just drop head first into Little space.</p><p>"Techno," Phil's soft voice breaks him from his train of thought, "Mate, you know that isn't good for you." Techno looks to Phil, the mans eyes pleading, "You need to regress before you do it involuntarily. I'm sure you're getting there." Techno squirms in his seat slightly, still desperately trying to keep up his barrier between Big Techno and Little Techno.</p><p>"But-" Phil's eyebrow quirks, as if challenging him to say that something is more important than his mental health. Techno hesitates for a moment at this, feeling his wall weaken, but he continues on, "There's so much work to be done, so much that has to get done-" Phil stands, effectively stopping Techno's rambling.</p><p>"All of which," He moves to behind the desk and crouches down to be eye-level with Techno, "Can be done after some sleep and some time in Little-space. Please Tech, you need to sleep and de-stress." Phil holds out his hand, standing up.</p><p>Techno hesitates slightly before meeting Phil's eyes, which are begging him to listen, he starts to plummet into Little-space. Techno grabs Phil's hand, mumbling a small "Dad" as his eyelids start drooping. Almost effortlessly, Phil pulls the Little up and picks him up so that his legs are wrapped around the man's waist and head dug into the crook of Phil's neck.</p><p>"That's my little Prince." Phil mumbles, grabbing the boy's glasses and crown from the desk before they leave the office.</p><p>Walking carefully, Phil takes the two to the room next to Phil's. The room is filled with Techno's Little supplies, most of which filled from Phil spoiling the boy after becoming his caregiver. </p><p>Setting Techno down in the bed covered in a light blue blanket, Phil walks to the small bookshelf on the wall and grabs the small pig stuffie sitting closest to the edge. When he turns around, Techno is already falling asleep. The man smiles, walking quietly to his bedside and setting the small plush in the sleeping boy's arms.</p><p>Instantly, the Little has his arms wrapped around the stuffie, snoring softly. Phil smiles, sitting in the chair next to the bed before beginning to drift off himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hours later, Phil wakes to small murmurs from the boy in the bed. He sits up, looking to see Techno hugging the small pig plush looking annoyed. "Hello there, my little Prince. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Phil asks, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I'm hungry, Dad." Techno mutters quietly as his eyes flutter from sleepiness. Phil nods, doing a quick mental account of the foods they have for Techno.</p><p>"Alright, how about we go and make some dino nuggets?" He asks, smiling at the boy immediately brightening at this and nodding.</p><p>"And- and mac and cheese?" Techno asks, stumbling slightly over his words from excitement and being on the younger side of his regression. Phil nods, ruffling the boys hair softly.</p><p>Standing, Phil helps Techno out of bed. He stops for a moment, deciding to get Techno dressed in some Little clothes rather than the dress shirt and black pants he's currently wearing. Going into the closet, Phil grabs a light pink sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms.</p><p>Phil hands the clothes to Techno, letting the boy dress himself. Techno gets the hoodie on easy enough, only struggling for a moment with the buttons of his dress shirt, but struggles a bit more with getting the pajama pants on. Phil smiles as the boy huffs, walking forward to give him a hand.</p><p>Moments later, Phil walks with Techno in his arms like earlier, only now he's messing around with the soft black feathers of Phil's wings while clutching a stuffie in his other hand. As they reach the kitchen, Phil sets Techno down at the table. He whines slightly but starts cuddling with his stuffie and looks out the window.</p><p>Behind Phil, he hears a door open, and he turns around, ready to protect the Little at all costs. He calms immediately, seeing Wilbur and Tommy walking inside and laughing lightly. They turn to the sight in front of them, their laughter stopping immediately.</p><p>"Hey Phil, what's up?" Wilbur asks, tilting his head slightly toward the pink-haired boy sitting at the table. They have matching concerned looks, wondering what is happening.</p><p>Phil sighs, turning back to Techno and crouching next to him, "Alright, my little Prince, Tommy, Wilbur and I need to go talk about something," Techno tilts his head and his lip begins to quiver, "We'll be right back, honey, then I'll make you some dino nuggets and mac-n-cheese, okay?" Techno nods decidedly, and Phil chuckles, kissing the boy on his head.</p><p>The three walk out of the room, far enough that Techno can't hear them, before Phil begins, "Techno hadn't slept in 24-hours, or more possibly," Phil sighs, looking up, "And he hadn't regressed in about 3 weeks. He was forcibly staying Big to get work done, almost working himself into an involuntary drop." Tommy and Wilbur's eyes widen, concern flooding them.</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?"<br/>"What do we do?"</p><p>The two ask at the same time, Phil chuckles, knowing that his friends were almost as protective of the Little as him, "He'll be fine, we just need to keep an eye on him to make sure he sleeps, and I need to make sure he doesn't suppress his Little side for that long anymore," The two in front of Phil nod, "As for right now, I wanna get some food in him before he goes back to sleep. Can you two entertain him while I cook?" He asks and they look to each other for a moment, the same look in their eyes.</p><p>"As long as we get dino nuggets." Tommy says, Wilbur nodding solemnly beside him before they turn to head back into the kitchen. Phil lets out a loud laugh, wiping a tear from his eye from said laughter. He needed that, from worrying about his Little. He heads down the hallway to the kitchen, smiling at the sounds of excitement coming from the room before him.</p><p>In the kitchen, Tommy and Wilbur sit next to Techno, listening to the Little talk almost nonsense about the stuffed animal in his arms. Phil kisses Techno's forehead, ruffling the three boy's hair before heading to the stove to begin cooking. He ignores the indignant yells from Wilbur and Tommy, but he smiles brightly at Techno's soft giggling. The other two turn to Techno, glancing to the other, before launching a merciless attack of tickling upon Techno, who shrieks, his giggling becoming full on laughter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Techno wakes in the room designated for his regression. Looking around, he sees Phil in the bed next to him, a storybook on his chest held loosely in his hand, Wilbur in the chair next to the bed, and Tommy asleep leaning against the bed.</p><p>Techno smiles, remembering the reason he had been okay telling his friends about his regression. He had slipped in front of Phil, who took care of him without hesitation. They discussed what had happened once Techno was back to his Big space.</p><p>After a while, Techno having slipped more in front of Phil, the Little had asked the man to be his caregiver. Phil had been so excited, spoiling the Little with stuffies and items meant for Little's of his age range.</p><p>It had eventually slipped about Techno and Phil to their friends, almost all of which had been accepting. Most of all, Tommy and Wilbur had accepted him immediately, claiming that they would love him no matter what. </p><p>Since then, he was living happily with his chosen family.</p><p>"Tech?" Phil mumbles, half-asleep, "You awake, my little Prince?" He asks, a slight inflection on the name to ask if he was Big or still Little.</p><p>Techno pauses, wanting to say he's Big, but he instead settles for curling up against Phil. The man wraps an arm around the other, kissing him sleepily on the head as they drift off again.</p><p>Techno drifts off, not really hearing Phil whisper, "I love you, my little Prince." before the man drifts off himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this ^^ I will probably post again tomorrow or the next day, as I have many ideas for one-shots. Please also leave some suggestions. All comments and Kudos are appreciated! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mind of an Exiled Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While in exile, Tommy has been stressed and worried constantly. What happens when he accidentally regresses in front of Dream? (kinda angsty, but Dream isn't an asshole in this one)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, wow, I uh- I was not expecting that much love and support so quickly! I'm so grateful to all of you! So this is a request from Cypherr, they request CG!Dream and Little!Tommy. Uh also, quick note: I haven't really watched the recent exile streams, or the vods, (I have been super busy), so I'm gonna be doing like my own version of the parts I've seen.</p><p> </p><p>Little!Tommy, CG!Dream<br/>Tommy's age-range: 3-6<br/>CW: Angst, isolation. Any other content warnings that should be here, please let me know. Again, any cc's that are uncomfortable with this stuff, I will take this down. Also, please remember, all of this is strictly platonic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a two days since the green hooded man had visited Tommy. To the blond boy, this was a blessing, giving him hope he wouldn't see Dream for a while after that.</p><p>Tommy was already so tired, having to constantly get more resources after each of Dream's visits. Ghostbur had long since left, returning to L'Manberg with only a note and some blue, so he was almost always alone.</p><p>His friends had visited, sure, but they had stopped awhile ago. Life in L'Manberg was moving on. Without him.</p><p>The boy hadn't regressed since he was exiled, never having the time or just felt it wasn't safe. The closest he had come to regressing was during a panic attack, the first night of his exile. But, Tommy had forced that away.</p><p>He doesn't have most of his Little items, they were left at his house on the day of his exile. The few emergency Little items in his ender chest are the closest things he can get. He just has to either get an ender chest himself, or figure out a way for Dream to give him one without asking why. The latter is almost impossible, Tommy knows, but he can hope.</p><p>And so, there the boy sits, in the small blue house Ghostbur had made, going over his plans. His mind is screaming at him, especially the part that wants to regress, but he ignores it. His mind feels kind of foggy but he blames that on his lack of sleep. Focusing totally on the documents around him, he doesn't hear the footsteps in the snow outside.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dream was giving him some room to breathe. He knew the boy was stressed, his visits only making that worse.</p><p>Yes, Dream doesn't like the boy. Yes, Dream finds the boy annoying and a pain in his ass. Yes, he had Tommy exiled so that he wouldn't cause problems. But he couldn't bear leaving the boy alone, not completely.</p><p>That's why, when on a cold night in December, Dream walks the way he had walked so many times before, toward Logstedshire.</p><p>As he comes up on the wooden walls, the snow crunching beneath his feet, the man sighs, wondering what insults Tommy would throw at him tonight, "Tommy?" He calls, not seeing the boy. Inside the blue house, the light is on. "Tommy," He asks again, knocking on the door, "Tommy you in there?" There was some shuffling of papers but he hears no footsteps.</p><p>He decides, instead, to try the doorknob. It, unsurprisingly, is unlocked, allowing the green hooded man to walk inside. Tommy, sitting at the table with several papers around him, doesn't even look up.</p><p>"Tommy?" Dream says, hesitantly. For the first time, Tommy looks up at the man, and Dream gets a look at the boy. His eyes have bags beneath them, his blue eyes look dull, and his frame is thinner and lankier somehow.</p><p>"Dream?" Tommy's voice sounds different, smaller. The boy looks around, his eyes becoming wider, and tears fill his eyes. He stands up, but loses balance and quickly sits back down. "I wan' go home..." He whispers and he starts to sob, covering his eyes with his palms.</p><p>Dream stares at the boy in front of him and something in his brain clicks. He isn't looking at Tommy, the loud-mouthed pain in Dream's ass, no he's looking at a Little. He had met some Little's in the past, but he hadn't known that Tommy was a Little.</p><p>The wars, the trauma, the stress, all of it. That's probably why he's a Little. He's a Little because of Dream.</p><p>Without thinking, Dream hurries forward and kneels next to the chair the boy sits in, "Tommy, hey, sweetie, it's okay, I'm so sorry," He says, his voice soft and kind. Tommy removes his hands from his eyes, looking at Dream warily, "Tommy, can you tell me how old you are right now?" Tommy takes a second before putting up 4 fingers. </p><p>Dream inwardly sighs before asking the Little another question, "Sweetie, do you have any," He pauses, trying to find the right word, but Tommy seems to understand and points at a chest in the corner, "Thank you, sweetie." He walks to the chest and opens it, seeing a few stuffed animals, a coloring book with crayons, and a baby blue blanket. So few things.</p><p>He gets a stuffed bee and the blanket, taking a mental note of the coloring book. Dream goes back to the boy, setting the things down on the desk, "Sweetie, we're gonna go to the couch, okay? Get you all nice and cozy." Tommy nods at Dream's words, already holding out a hand for help. He takes the hand, pulling Tommy up carefully and bringing him to the small couch.</p><p>Tommy sits on the couch, a steady stream of tears still flowing from his eyes. He just wants his Tubbo, he just wants to be in L'Manberg. Dream grabs the blanket and stuffed bee, taking a second before giving Tommy the bee and placing the blanket over him. "Sweetie, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Tommy looks afraid, Dream notices. All Tommy can think about is how he doesn't want the green man to leave.</p><p>"Don't leave..." Tommy mumbles, and Dream's eyes widen slightly. Dream takes a second and composes himself before sitting on the cold ground next to the couch. </p><p>"Never," He says as Tommy snuggles with the bee under the blanket, "I'll never leave you, sweetie." He watches as Tommy falls into a deep sleep, snoring softly.</p><p>Dream smiles slightly but his heart hurts. He had sent a Little, a traumatized hurt Little, into exile far away from the people he knows. He feels angry, at himself mostly, for doing this to the boy. He wonders idly if anyone else knows about the Little. If they did, Dream thinks, how dare they let Tommy be exiled alone?</p><p>Dream falls asleep while thinking of what he was going to do with the Little, mind caught up with thoughts of wanting the boy safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other, I kept running into issues with writing and making it make sense. Thank you again to Cypherr for the request! (Btw go read their agere fanfics, they're amazinggg) I will be working on my other requests and taking some more. Remember, anyone on the Dream SMP, whether it be minecraft or IRL, I'll write those! I might not know some of the people on the SMP so sorry if I can't do your request! I'll probably be posting more soon, as I have christmas break for two weeks starting next week! I'm also thinking of making a second part of this, like a two-shot, because I have ideas for this dynamic.</p><p>Thank you for reading, any comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Presidential Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: JSchlatt. Any other content warnings that should be here, please let me know. Again, any cc's that are uncomfortable with this stuff, I will take this down. Also, please remember, all of this is strictly platonic!<br/>Schlatt's age-range: 3-6</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The love and support on the last two chapter makes me so happy, thank you all so very much! I'm really in the writing mood right now, so I'm just going through the request list. This was requested by SugarSweetTea, they ask for CG!Quackity and Little!JSchlatt. I was having a bit of an issue figuring out what to write but I think I did good! This takes place during the Manberg days, with some changes (obviously). Quackity and Schlatt live together. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone within the city limits, and even beyond that, know about JSchlatt. He's a cunning, smart, and rather snarky individual. They know that while Schlatt may not live in L'Manberg, he's still running for president of it.</p><p>What they didn't know, was that he would win.</p><p>JSchlatt is now one of the most powerful men in the land, having exiled Tommy and Wilbur, appointing his cabinet on the spot. His voice booms, sitting on the throne of the stage. His vice president, Quackity, stands smiling at his side.</p><p>There is another thing people don't know, however. JSchlatt is a Little. Well, more specifically, he's a Little with Quackity as his caregiver.</p><p>The two had met years prior, becoming quick friends, when Schlatt slipped into his Little space in front of Alex. Alex, having known about Littles, had accepted him, something Schlatt was very grateful. It was a few months of getting used to each other before Quackity happily became Schlatt's caregiver.</p><p>Quackity may be loud and excitable, but Alex is different. Schlatt finds it easier to refer to Quackity as such outside of Little space, using Alex when he's Little. Alex is kind, loving and careful. He makes Schlatt feel wanted and important.</p><p>So, on a bright Tuesday morning, when Quackity goes to wake Schlatt, he doesn't find him in his room. This sends fear into Quackity, the caregiver part of him screaming for him to find the other man, to make sure he's safe.</p><p>At that moment, Quackity hears a small yelp from down the hall, and he runs toward the noise. He stops in front of the door at the very end of the hall, turning the knob and yanking the door open. "Schlatt?" He asks frantically, the hand not holding the doorknob shaking slightly, "Schlatt?" His voice is shaking now.</p><p>On the ground, Schlatt sits looking down at a coloring book with his eyebrows furrowed. The Little looks up at Quackity, face brightening immediately, "Alex!" The Little yells, standing and running to his Caregiver, "Good morning, Lexie!" He says, pulling Quackity into a hug.</p><p>Quackity breathes a sigh of relief, hugging the Little tight, "You scared me J. What're you doing in here this early, hun?" Quackity asks, pulling the Little carefully away from his chest. </p><p>He frowns, looking down. If one sight could break Quackity's heart instantly, it would be his Little like this. "I-I had a night- nightmare." Schlatt stutters, "I didn't wan' wake you. M' sorry for scaring you." Sniffling, he continues looking down, worried Alex would be mad.</p><p>"Oh hun," Quackity says quietly, "I don't want you ever worrying about that. You ever, ever need me, no matter what, I want you to come get me. Okay?" Quackity asks, happy when Schlatt nods, wrapping his arms around the Little.</p><p>Schlatt, ever the cuddly one in Little space, accepts the hug instantly, leaning into the warmth, "Okay, Lexie." He mumbles, burying his face in Quackity's shirt.</p><p>Smiling, Quackity looks at the Little before speaking, "How about we get you dressed and then we go make some breakfast, okay?" The Little in his arms bounces, now smiling brightly.</p><p>They get him dressed in some Little clothes, making Schlatt feel even more Little than before. Walking down the hall toward the kitchen, Quackity has his hand in Schlatt's, stroking the back of the Little's hand with his thumb.</p><p>Quackity, still nervous and worried from this morning, reluctantly let's Schlatt sit in the living room to watch cartoons. Every second he can, he peeks his head out of the kitchen, to make sure he is okay before returning to the breakfast.</p><p>Schlatt, giggling softly to himself at the cartoons on the TV, doesn't notice the knock at the door, nor the voice calling his and Quackity's names from the other side.</p><p>"Schlatt? Quackity? Are you there?" Tubbo's voice calls from the door, the boy standing there with the important papers Schlatt had ordered him to get the day before.</p><p>He continues calling out, even as Quackity walks into the living room to get Schlatt for breakfast, "Oh no." He mumbles, moving quickly to turn off the TV, and pull Schlatt into the hallway, "Okay, hun, you stay here and be quiet, let me get the door okay?" He asks, relieved when he nods.</p><p>Heading to the door, Quackity takes a deep breath, before opening it, "<em>Toobooooooo!</em> Heyy man! What's up?" He asks, inwardly rolling his eyes at the very possible imitations of that later from his Little.</p><p>"Oh, you're actually here." Tubbo mutters, "Big Q, I have these papers for Schlatt, is he here?" The boy asks, an almost terrified look in his eyes.</p><p>"Unfortunately, he's sleeping right now, wasn't feeling too good last night." Quackity lies, trying to think of what to say to get Tubbo to leave. All Quackity wants to do right now is spend time with Little Schlatt, "If you could leave them in the office, that would be great, thanks, bye Tubbo!" He shuts the door on the other boys face.</p><p>"Hey- Wait- Ugh, whatever." He hears the muffled voice of the other boy through the door, happy when he hears the footsteps away from the door.</p><p>Heading back to Schlatt, they spend breakfast together, before settling on the couch. Schlatt is curled against Quackity, who is just calmly watching the cartoon on the TV. At some point, Quackity looks down at the Little, who is now snoring softly.</p><p>Quackity smiles, wrapping an arm around the sleeping figure, before drifting into sleep himself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hours later, Quackity wakes, stretching before looking around. The once sleeping form had now migrated to the chair next to the couch, drinking a mug of what Quackity assumes is coffee. Schlatt had changed from his Little clothes to a regular pair of pajamas.</p><p>"Morning, Quack." Schlatt says, not really looking up from some papers. Quackity smiles, standing to go do this or that, Schlatt supposes.</p><p>"Tubbo stopped by when you were in Little space with some papers." Schlatt's eyes widen, standing to go into the kitchen, where Quackity had gone, "Don't worry, he didn't see you. I had him take the papers to your office." He says, pulling some bread from a chest.</p><p>Schlatt sits again, relieved he wasn't outed just yet. It was a matter of time before it was revealed, but Schlatt doesn't want that just yet. Not when everything is going good with the presidency and Quackity.</p><p>He continues to do work until late into the night, falling asleep in the chair. Quackity, seeing this, takes the papers carefully from the other's hands and sets them on the table. He covers Schlatt with a blanket, allowing the man to get the sleep he needs.</p><p>Heading to his room, Quackity takes a second to look back at Schlatt, before going to get sleep he desperately wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for it being so short, again, struggled to find an ending. Thank you all again for the love and support, I'm so happy you like my work. With my next post, likely today or tomorrow, there will be a separate chapter explaining some important things, so watch out for that :) All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Little of the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and the Sleepy Bois are spending the day together, but what happens when Tommy feels himself slipping in front of his family who don't know about his Little self?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this ones a bit different. This is a request from JesseJoestar, they ask for Little!Tommy to accidentally regress in front of SBI, who don't know he's a Little. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Little!Tommy, CG!SBI<br/>CW: Eating, crying, slight yelling, and slight angst when SBI finds out.<br/>Tommy's Age Range: 2-4<br/>Any other content warnings that should be here, please let me know. Again, any cc's that are uncomfortable with this stuff, I will take this down. Also, please remember, all of this is strictly platonic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything feels fuzzy.</em>
</p><p>The only thing Tommy can really notice, his head feels fuzzy.</p><p>Around him, his family sits laughing, having fun. Phil had decided it was a family day, claiming he "needed time with his kids". Being busy, they never truly have time for family anymore. So when Phil mentioned this, none of them had any issues.</p><p>Now, sitting on the floor by Wilbur's legs, Tommy feels himself slipping into his Little space. Tommy, never having time recently, hadn't regressed in a while, so this shouldn't be a surprise to him. But now, sitting in a room with his very loving and protective yet unknowing family, he finds himself wanting to run to his room. He can't do that, Tommy knows, his family will barge in after him.</p><p>He's dropping, and he knows he is dropping hard. He hadn't told any of them of his Little space. They know of it, what it is and why people use it as a coping mechanism. But anytime he tries to mention it, he freezes, an overwhelming fear bubbling in his gut.</p><p>A foot nudges his back, making him jump, "What the fuck are you doing?" Wilbur asks, a questioning look on his face. Tommy looks to the others, who are looking at him the same way.</p><p>"What?" Tommy wonders, before looking down at his hand. He had been drumming, rather loudly, his finger tips against his leg. Well shit, he thinks, they know his tells, his fidgets when he's anxious or worried. And he's definitely worried at the moment.</p><p>"Tommy, are you alright?" Phil asks, the fatherly look of worry on his face. Even the monotone emotionless blood god known as his brother looks concerned.</p><p>Suddenly, everything is too much for Tommy. His family being concerned makes him start dropping even faster. He stands, wobbling for a second, before bolting up the stairs and into his room, ignoring the footsteps and yelling behind him.</p><p>He locks his door, grabbing the key from his pocket and unlocks the closet toward the back of his room. He goes inside, closing the door behind him. He grabs a stuffie and pacifier off of a small shelf before sitting on the small pile of blankets and pillows he had made for himself.</p><p>Outside of his room, Techno and Wilbur take turns ramming themselves against the door, as Phil frantically calls for Tommy, "What the fuck is the gremlin child doing?" Wilbur asks, his voice shaking from worry.</p><p>With one final ram from Techno, the door bursts off the hinges, falling to the ground with a thud. The air is still for a moment before the three look around the room. In the closet, a small noise draws their attention. They exchange looks before Techno steps toward the door.</p><p>"Tommy?" He calls, surprising himself with the amount of worry in his voice. He opens the door quickly and is confused for a moment before looking down. He sees his brother, on the ground holding a small plush moth and a pacifier in his mouth.</p><p>Wilbur and Phil, looking on as well, see this and share another knowing look. It was fairly clear to all three of them that the boy is a Little. They had discussed this a few weeks prior, all agreeing that it was a coping mechanism that seems to help people.</p><p>Techno crouches in front of Tommy, a slight smile on his face, "Hey Tommy." He mumbles simply and the boy starts to giggle, making grabby hands toward the man. Behind the pacifier, Techno thinks he hear Tommy say something along the lines of "Techy! Up!".</p><p>He thinks for a moment before picking his brother up, balancing the Little on his hip. Techno could lift the boy no problem, with some help from his half-Piglin strength. The boy giggles again, making Techno smile again.</p><p>Wilbur and Phil rush forward, their hearts gushing at the Little in front of them. "He's a Little?" Wilbur says, more of a statement than a question. The other two nod, still looking to the boy in Techno's arms, "Why didn't he tell us? He knows we'd support him... Right?" He wonders aloud, hoping his brother knows they care for him, despite the constant remarks at his expense calling him a gremlin child.</p><p>"I don't know. All we can really do," Phil pauses, booping the Little on the nose, just to hear the giggle again, "Is take care of him until he's Big again." Phil decidedly goes into the closet to grab some stuffed animals and a coloring book on the ground. He walks from the room, leaving a confused Techno and Wilbur, who eventually decide to follow the man.</p><p>In the living room, Phil busily makes a structure, a pillow fort big enough for the four of them. Techno stands off to the side, pulling funny faces at the Little in his arms, while Phil and Wilbur build the pillow fort.</p><p>After about ten minutes, they had finished, a pillow fort taking up the space in their living room. Tommy, basically squealing with excitement past his pacifier when he saw the fort, is sat with his back against Wilbur's chest. The man had melted hearing the boy excitedly say, "Wilby!" before scooting quickly into his arms.</p><p>Techno had left briefly, looking into the cabinets to try and find some food the Little could eat. He eventually gave up on that, going to Tommy's bedroom to look through the closet holding his Little items. There he finds some snacks suited for Tommy and brings them back to the group.</p><p>After feeding the boy some goldfish crackers and listening to him babble on and on about this or that, he falls asleep, this time in Phil's arms. The man had been playing with Tommy's hair, putting it into small braids, when the boy had yawned and nuzzled back against his chest.</p><p>Almost dying of cuteness right then and there, the three look to each other and quietly discuss what they would talk about once Tommy was Big again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's about two hours later when Tommy wakes, finding himself in Phil's arms with his favorite pacifier in his mouth clutching his stuffed moth. Well shit.</p><p>"Oh." He mumbles softly, drawing the attention of the three around him. He scrambles from Phil's arms, a part of him immediately missing the warmth and comfort.</p><p>"Tommy, are you," Wilbur starts, looking to the others for some help, "Big?" He asks, not wanting to startle the boy.</p><p>Tommy nods slowly, still frightened and nervous. He had been Little. In front of them. He looks around for a moment, confused. He recognizes the blankets and pillows around him.</p><p>"We built you, Little you, a pillow fort." Phil says calmly, a soft smile on his face. Tommy can't believe this. </p><p>"But... What about..?" Tommy rambles slightly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "You don't hate me?" He asks quietly, a slow stream of tears falling.</p><p>"What? Of course not," Techno speaks, immediately moving toward his brother, "Tommy, Little or not, we love you. No matter what. Family is family, no exceptions." He says decidedly, not giving Tommy an ounce of ifs, ands or buts. </p><p>"Tommy, like he said, we love you and want to take care of you. Whether that be when you're Big, Little, or both. You're our brother." Wilbur says, rolling his eyes fondly.</p><p>"And you're my son, no matter what. We aren't related by blood, so what? Didn't stop me from being your dad, right?" The three nod at Phil, who smiles softly, "And it doesn't matter to me that you're a Little. What matters to me is that you are okay, and I want to be there for you." Phil speaks happily, ruffling the boy's hair.</p><p>Tommy smiles brightly, a new stream of tears down his face, "I love you idiots." He mumbles, pulling them into a hug.</p><p>"And we love you, you gremlin child." Wilbur says affectionately, the four hugging tight.</p><p>There they stay for the rest of the evening, talking and laughing, having the family day Phil had wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, how on earth did I get so many hits and kudos? You are all so amazing! I am very tired, I am doing this at 5 am, but I wanted to get this out so... Oh well. In the next chapter posted immediately after this one, there is some important news so I suggest you check that out! All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. !! Not a Chapter !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an important authors note!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not a chapter, quick author's note.</p><p>Hi there! So, wow. This is... kinda insane to me. I have over 1000 hits and over 100 kudos! What the heck! Thank you all so much for the support, the kind words, the requests, all of it!</p><p>As you all know, next week is Christmas, and as I mentioned before, I have two weeks off for break!</p><p>For the next week (Monday-Friday) I will be writing 1-2 one-shots per day of holiday one-shots. This means that after Sunday, which I will probably have two more chapters posted by then, I will be putting my current request list on hold. (If you requested something, it's on the list.) If you have a request, you can still put it on another chapter but please understand it will be done at a later time. </p><p>On this chapter specifically, I ask that if you have a holiday themed one-shot idea for any person on the Dream SMP, whether it be set in Minecraft or IRL, put them there! I'll pick my favorites and write them. I have some ideas of my own, so I won't be picking all of them, but I'd love for some requests!</p><p>If you have any questions about these requests or just requests in general, you can also ask in the comments! I try to answer every comment that I can.</p><p>I am very excited for this and I hope you all get excited too! Again, thank you to those who have been here for the very short time and helped support this fic. I plan to continue these one-shots and eventually write full fics of Little content, as well as other MCYT fics. I love you all, and get ready for the week of one-shots! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. another non chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, so I know I said that I would post one or two one-shots per day this week, but I didn't realize how much stuff I have to do this week, so instead I will be finishing my normal requests this week and start the holiday one-shots next week. I am so very sorry but I genuinely don't have the time this week. I really hope you all understand. Thank you all for the support and I will have a new chapter posted soon. Much love &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Little Arsonist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CG!Dream, Little!Sapnap<br/>Sapnap's age-range: 3-5<br/>This is another request from SugarSweetTea, they request for CG!Dream and Little!Sapnap. This is pretty angsty for a while so be warned, and it's slightly longer than other chapters as I needed to put in Little!Sapnap at some point. This isn't really like in character but I wrote this instead of doing homework (which I need to start right after posting this). Also, the entire premise of these one-shots is to be not in-character, I suppose.<br/>CW: Angst, yelling, slight intrusive thoughts, crying, eating<br/>Any other content warnings that should be here, please let me know. Again, any cc's that are uncomfortable with this stuff, I will take this down. Also, please remember, all of this is strictly platonic!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi so uh, I realize that it's been about a month since I last updated. School started back up, and I've been pretty stressed over that and everything going on in the world... Anyway, I don't know when I'll be posting another chapter, I haven't even looked at my request list recently. Also, we have almost 6k hits on this! Thank you all so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream isn't one for emotions.</p><p>He's careful, precise in the way he does things and the ways he acts and moves.</p><p>He cares for his friends, of course. He cares more for them than he does himself, he finds himself thinking sometimes. But he isn't the most empathetic, his "random" acts of kindness only really toward those who benefit him.</p><p>But he's different when it comes to Sapnap and George. They are his closest friends after all. They've been friends for years, side-by-side as the "Dream Team" as everyone calls the three.</p><p>For them, he'd burn the world ten times over if it meant they were safe and by his side.</p><p>He's so very close with them both, but even closer with Sapnap. Dream had found out about Sapnap being a Little about four years into their friendship. It wasn't until recently that Sapnap had asked Dream to be his caregiver after having taken care of the other in his Little space so many times. Dream had happily agreed, and that, as they say, is that.</p><p>So now, he finds himself sitting on his couch, listening to the rain pouring outside as he reads a book. His house is very far from the SMP, for safety, but George and Sapnap know it's location. </p><p>Technoblade had tried to follow him here, in an attempt to prove he's homeless, but Dream had actually led him the opposite way. Dream pretended he didn't know Techno had been watching, and built and rebuilt shacks to let the Blood God believe he is homeless. (This might've gone a little wrong with Techno always finding a way to use homeless in his insults.)</p><p>A loud, almost frantic, knock sounds at his door, effectively distracting Dream from his book. This is followed by, "Dream!" from a familiar voice. "Damn it, Clay, open the damn door!" Sapnap yells, his voice impossibly shaky and broken sounding. Dream stands, getting to the door instantly and opening it.</p><p>The shaky man in front of him looks up, Sapnap's eyes tear-filled besides his entire body being soaked. Dream pulls his friend inside, helping him immediately to remove his wet clothes in an attempt to get him warm. Sapnap allows this, shivering as his arms are exposed to the air. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing here in the rain, Sap?" Dream asks, a strong feeling of worry present in his chest, as he grabs some extra clothes from his room for his best friend to change into while his clothes dry. "You could've gotten sick, you idiot." He mumbles, pushing the shirt over Sapnap's head and helping his arms through the sleeves.</p><p>The shirt is a bit too long for him, loosely falling past his waist. Dream hands him some pajama pants and walks to hang up the others clothes to dry while Sapnap changes. When he gets back, Sapnap is sitting on the couch, in front of the fireplace, but still shaking.</p><p>Dream sits next to him, looking at his face and seeing tears now streaming from his eyes, "Sap, what happened?" He asks pushing Sapnaps shoulder lightly to make him look at Dream. Sapnap refuses to look him in the eyes however, "Sapnap. Look at me." Dream commands lightly, and Sapnap looks up slowly, the look in his eyes breaking Dream's heart. Broken and beyond sad.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Is all Sapnap can say before breaking fully into sobs, his body shaking even more now, as he leans forward into Dreams chest. Dream wraps his arms around the sobbing man, holding him close.</p><p>He waits, unable to really do anything with the man in his arms, for his friend to stop crying. For Sapnap, he'd wait an eternity to make sure he's okay.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day had been horrible for Sapnap, worse than usual. </p><p>It started nice, waking up to Niki bringing everyone fresh bread and baked goods, and then going to hangout with some friends. The normal life for him in the SMP.</p><p>And then everything went downhill due to him slipping into Little space. He had left immediately, making some excuse as to why he had to leave.</p><p>A few hours after spending some time in Little space, Sapnap had been pulled abruptly back into Big space by a knock on the door. He rushed around to put his Little items away, before changing into a pair of Big pajamas. By the time he gets to the door, the knocking had grown more frantic.</p><p>"Oh hi Karl, what's up?" Sapnap says casually, leaning against the doorframe. Karl looks at him, slightly startled before huffing and pushing past him. Sapnap, confused, turns around to look at the man as he closes his front door behind him. "Karl? Is something wrong?" He asks, receiving another huff.</p><p>"Why'd you leave earlier?" Karl asks, his brows furrowed. Sapnap's head tilts, an eyebrow raised, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Karl says sternly, sitting down on the couch as he waits for Sapnap to answer.</p><p>"I told you guys-"</p><p>Karl cuts him off, "We both know that that was a lame excuse to leave," He stops grabbing Sapnap's hand to pull him onto the couch, "Sap, please, you're one of my best friends. I'm worried about you." He speaks softly, his eyes holding a slight pleading look.</p><p>"There's nothing to worry about." Sapnap snaps, feeling angry. He doesn't know why. That look, maybe. A look that makes him feel pitiable. Weak. </p><p><em>But that's what you are,</em> a voice in his head chimes, <em>weak, pitied, worthless.</em></p><p>Sapnap had zoned out, he can hear Karl's voice now yelling at him. He feels himself yelling back, his defenses in autopilot. It all feels distant, the voices (even his own), everything around him. He's snapped back to reality at the sound of Karl yelling even louder before a door opens and slams.</p><p>His face is wet, Sapnap notes, he's been crying. Without really thinking, he stands shakily from the couch and heads out of his house, walking the familiar path to his caregiver and closest friend's house in the rain.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been about an hour that Sapnap had been crying in Dream's arms, the older holding him tight and whispering small reassurances that barely made it to Sapnaps ears.</p><p>He is slipping into his Little headspace, Sapnap realizes as the tears slow from his eyes. He lifts his head from Dream's chest, looking into Dream's eyes. It's the only thing Sapnap can do before his demeanor changes to one Dream had come to know fairly well.</p><p>Dream notices this change immediately, carefully moving Sapnap in his arms to a more comfortable position, "Hey bub." Dream mumbles, chuckling softly at the small mumbling from the boy now curled against his chest, "How about we go get you a snack, okay?" Dream asks, smiling at the nod he receives.</p><p>Standing carefully, Dream moves Sapnap in his arms until he has legs wrapped around his middle and Sapnaps face leaning down on his shoulder. They walk to the kitchen, Dream carefully maneuvering around furniture to get there.</p><p>Dream, reaching around the form in his arms, turns on the kitchen light and opens his cabinets. He decides quickly to give the boy his favorite snack, goldfish and applesauce. Grabbing out the containers, he puts together a small plate of food, getting a bright orange sippy cup from the cabinet for a glass of juice.</p><p>Going back into the living room, Dream sets Sapnap down on the soft carpet. He helps the boy eat, overly aware of how small the boy mentally is. Sapnap sits at Dream's side, sniffling every once in a while as he eats.</p><p>Once he's finished, Sapnap leans against Dream, turning to dig his face into the familiar green material of the hoodie. He babbles quietly to himself, mumbling about this or that in between yawns.</p><p>Dream smiles slightly, turning to the boy at his side, "How about we go get into bed and I'll read you a story, bub?" He asks, chuckling at the sleepy nods from the Little. He stands carefully, picking up Sapnap in a similar position to earlier.</p><p>Down the hall, to the right, the spare bedroom had been recently turned into a room that Sapnap could use in Little space. Dream's house has 4 bedrooms in total, one for Dream, and two that he lets Sapnap and George use whenever they stay at his house. The fourth had mainly just been there before Dream had become Sapnap's caregiver.</p><p>Dream grabs a book off of the shelf, Goodnight Moon, and a fish stuffie that Sapnap had named Mars due to it's resemblance to his actual fish. He lays Sapnap down, handing him the plush fish before sitting down on the bed next to him.</p><p>He barely reaches the middle of the book before Sapnap starts to snore softly. Smiling, Dream closes the book and sets it on the nightstand, and wrapping an arm around the sleeping Little. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thank you all. I really do enjoy writing this, and I hope you all enjoy too. I might still do some christmas themed one-shots given all of the requests I got, but I also have other requests to get through I believe. If anyone has any requests, leave them in the comments :) All comments and Kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Little Duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, character!Dream on the SMP is a manipulative, not-good person that deserves to be in the prison, but that doesn't change the fact that Dream being Captain Puffy's duckling gives me immense serotonin. So here's just a fluffy one-shot of Little!Dream and Papa Puffy (reminder: Puffy does use she/her pronouns but she prefers to be referred to as Papa Puffy, at least from what I've heard, though this isn't brought up in the story). Tbh, I don't know a whole lot about Puffys character on the SMP, so I am making things up (I'm busy, okay?).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I'm so sorry for not posting a lot, school is so much, and my birthday was recently so that also was something. Also, I got some hate irl about my name and being nonbinary so that's fun :)</p><p>CG!CaptainPuffy, Little!Dream<br/>Dream's age-range: 3-5<br/>CW: Small injury, mentions of blood, crying, eating, a smidge of angst (like seriously you blink and you miss it)<br/>Any other content warnings that should be here, please let me know. Again, any cc's that are uncomfortable with this stuff, I will take this down. Also, please remember, all of this is strictly platonic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Puffy is certainly many things. She was a pirate Captain that sailed the many seas, is now currently a knight for King Eret, is a part of the resistance to the egg, etc.</p><p>What she never expected to happen was to have the most powerful person (other than Technoblade) follow her around like a little duckling. </p><p>It had first happened on a warm autumn afternoon, Puffy having decided to collect wood for the castles stock. Eret had mentioned something about a recent lack of wood, and Puffy felt bored enough to go get some.</p><p>She had already collected a few stacks of birch, oak, and spruce, and decided to head through the Nether to a dark oak forest she had found in her travels. On her way to the central Nether portal she noticed someone following her, a pair of footsteps that were not her own that stopped milliseconds after she did.</p><p>When she turned around, she found Dream standing behind her. It startled her but she did not view him as a threat (he wasn't wearing armor or wielding his netherite sword, which she found odd), perhaps it was coincidence, so she kept walking. Through the community house, up the stairs, and through the Nether portal.</p><p>All the while, Dream followed her, walking a second behind her, like... a duckling (Puffy spent five minutes trying to figure out what Dream's behavior reminded her of). The whole trip, Dream helped Puffy by helping her hold extra bundles of wood, as she chopped down trees, following her every footstep quietly. </p><p>It was only when Dream had tripped over a fallen branch, falling to the ground, that things took a turn. His mask that is always covering his face had tumbled to the ground, showing Dream's face.</p><p>Puffy turned to the taller man, "Dream? You okay?" His eyes met hers, full of tears as he clutched his knee. Puffy, slightly shocked at the younger mans behavior, moved forward and crouched next to him. "Dream? It's okay, I just need to see your knee, alright?"</p><p>Dream hesitated, before moving his hands away with a wince. Tears were falling as Puffy examined the scratches on the others knee. It wasn't very bad, bleeding just a bit and being irritated slightly from the dirt on Dream's hands getting into the scratches. She smiles warmly at the crying man, putting her voice into a warm, calming tone, "It's okay, just a little scratch. We'll get it cleaned up and feeling all better alright?" </p><p>Puffy grabs her water bottle, warning the other that it might hurt, before cleaning the scratch. Her heart hurt at Dream crying more, but she knows it'll be worse later if it isn't treated. Grabbing her satchel, Puffy pulled out a few bandages, pink ones with flowers on them.</p><p>"Always gotta be prepared, right?" She smiled as he nodded, his tears slowing to sniffles.  She puts the bandages on the scratches, watching as Dream's face lights up as he twists his leg a bit to see the flower bandages.</p><p>"Thank 'ou." Dream mumbled, his eyes still wide at the bandages on his knee. Puffy smiles, standing up and offering her hand. Dream takes it, standing up and wobbling a bit.</p><p>Puffy leaned down, grabbing Dreams mask before she turned to the other, "How about," She started, smiling softly at the green-hooded man, "We go to Niki's house and see if she can make us some lunch, how does that sound?" Dream nodded, a large smile on his face as he began walking behind Puffy.</p><p>They walked through the forest, into the Nether, across the Nether roof, through the path to the central Nether portal, and down the path to Niki's home. The journey was silent, Dream's tears slowed quickly and he returned to a quiet state of just following, while Puffy's brain went into overdrive, her parental instincts battled with her confusion over the entire situation.</p><p>Niki wasn't at her house, off on an adventure with Fundy, so Puffy used the spare key she knew Niki kept in a plant pot by the door. She helped the other inside, closing the door before she spoke, "So, let's see," Puffy looked around the kitchen, "There's the stuff to make a sandwich, does that sound good?" Dream nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table.</p><p>Dream was slowly heading back into his older headspace, feeling slightly confused as to why he was in Niki's house of all places. He turns, the realization of what had happened taking a second as he spots Puffy in the kitchen humming while making a sandwich.</p><p>He had regressed in the open again. It happened every now and then, when Dream had had to deal with something that was too much for him to wait until he got home. Luckily, his regression almost always leading him to be non-verbal. With that combined with his mask, no one ever seemed to suspect a thing.</p><p>So what happened with Puffy?</p><p>His brain was interrupted by Puffy setting a plate with a sandwich and portion of potato chips in front of him. Puffy, sitting across from Dream, smiled as she began to eat. Dream slowly did the same, hoping the one time he left his guard down he wasn't poisoned.</p><p>He wasn't poisoned, it was clear after the fifth bite in which he began eating quicker, the hunger he felt clearer, "Woah, Dream it's okay, don't choke." Puffy spoke, a concerned look in her eyes. He nodded slowly, slowing to a normal speed. He was in overdrive thinking of how the hell he was gonna explain to Puffy.</p><p>"So," As if reading his mind, Puffy began to speak having finished her sandwich, "What happened? If you don't want to explain, it's fine, but just know I'm here for you, Dream." Dream scanned her eyes for any lies or malice, finding none.</p><p>Dream sighed, rubbing his eyes as started to speak, "I'm an age regressor, basically when everything feels... too much, I guess, I mentally return to the age of a child. It's not sexual in any way, it just makes me feel better." He stared at the table, afraid to see any look of disgust on the others face.</p><p>"Do you have someone who takes care of you when you're like that?" Puffy asked, frowning slightly when Dream shakes his head no, "So, what do you do when you regress?" Dream looks up, seeing no sign of disgust or hatred, only caring curiosity.</p><p>"Well, normally I can wait until I'm home, and I have stuffed animals, blocks, coloring books, stuff like that. Though, if I involuntarily regress in the open, like today, I normally just follow people around. Usually it's Sapnap or George but..." He trails off, a small pain in his chest at the reminder of his friends.</p><p>"Hmm..." Puffy thought for a moment, staring out the window before continuing to talk, "If you ever just, y'know, want someone to be around or need help if you feel you're gonna regress in the open, I'm here. If you want me to be, of course." Puffy smiled at the younger, calm and patient as Dream sorted out his thoughts.</p><p>Dream wanted to say yes. He wanted to have someone who would be there for him, who wouldn't? But that didn't stop the small voice in his head, the same one that told him to make his <strike>only</strike> friends hate him.</p><p>
  <em>Remember Dream. No attachments.</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes, ignoring the small feeling of wanting to <strike>breakdown</strike> cry. Could just a trial run of sorts hurt? Dream reasoned with himself that if he felt he was getting too attached, he could just say that he didn't want Puffys help. </p><p>With a deep breath, Dream met Puffys eyes (so kind and warm) and nodded, "I don't see why not." He kept his voice steady, though his face betrayed his tone. Puffys bright smile made him calm immediately. He has someone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! The end is a little abrupt because I wanted to do something after the ending but couldn't figure out how to place it (so it might become a second part). I'm going on spring break next week (thank goodness) and I'm going to try and write though I do have plans so I'm very sorry if it's a while before the next chapter. The next chapter might also take a while to write because what I want to write could possibly be around 3k words. I am also going to try and write another chapter of my other fic but idk if I'll have the ideas for it. <br/>There is over 10k hits and almost 600 kudos on this! What the heck?! I feel bad every time I don't write for a while but seeing that you guys enjoy my work makes me smile so thank you all! <br/>If you look, there are two 'chapters' posted today, and the reason for that is I made a first page regarding what I will/won't write in terms of requests. You can see more info there.</p><p>All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>